Trace the Moment
by newbornvamp
Summary: Bella leaves Forks and her best friend Jacob Black. She needs to learn some hard lessons about life and love before she can truly see whats been in front of her all along. Rated M for lemons, language, and some mature situations in this story. AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Ok, I was going to hold off on posting this till I had 5 chapters done but I just couldn't wait. I am really excited about this story! It is Jake/Bella, trust me. But first Bella needs to experience some things and learn some hard lessons about love before she can see true love. This story is going to touch on some very touchy subjects and contain adult themes and situations and lemons. I hope you all enjoy it; it will be all from Bella's POV since that's the best way this story is going to be told. I am also going to try to have a min of 2,500 – 3,000 words each chapter, which is what I've seen from some really good fics. My fics have been 1,000 – 1,500 words and I'm just trying to improve with this story.**

**Ok enough babbling. Review and let me know what you think :)**

**

* * *

**

**One**

**The beginning of the End**

I hugged Jacob Black close to me, tears welling up in my eyes. "I am going to miss you Jake." He was my best friend, my sun. He was there for me when things went sour with my high school sweetheart Mike Newton. I cried on Jake's shoulder about Mike's infidelities with Jessica Stanley for days.

Jake was always there for me. My best friend.

"Bells. You don't have to do this. Who cares what happened. Don't leave. Stay here with me."

I stepped back and my eyes met with Jake's dark ones, I could see the sadness written all over his face.

_This was why I wasn't even saying good-bye to anyone else. I hated good-byes. There were so, permanent like you were dying or something. _

Just this one goodbye with Jake was going to kill me as it was. _So maybe in a way, I was dying. _

"I have to go, at least for a little while. Everywhere I go, there are so many whispers behind my back and I just can't take it. You can't even take a shit in this town without someone talking about it behind your back." I ran my fingers through my hair; it wasn't going to be hard to leave Forks. It was going to be hard to leave Jake and Charlie. "You'll explain this to Charlie for me, right?" Jake nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I was 22 years old and I could do as I pleased, but somehow telling Charlie I was leaving was terrifying to me. I knew that Jake would receive less of his Chief of Police questioning than I would have, or at least I told myself that to keep from feeling even guiltier about making Jake do my dirty work than I already felt.

"Well, I got to hit the road." Jake pulled me into his embrace one last time. "Stay in touch Bells. Please." I nodded into his chest; I was going to miss our closeness. But at the same time I was also eager for a break, Jake had feelings for me that I just couldn't bring myself to return. He never once pushed me though, and I really gave him much credit for that.

As I took him in one last time, part of me wished that we had gotten together instead of me and Mike. I might not be running off to California if that had been the case.

I waved to Jake before I ripped the band-aid off and made a mad dash for my truck, my suitcases thrown in the bed and I was praying to not drive through any rain. I turned the key and the engine roared to life, an engine that Jake had rebuilt for me shortly after Charlie bought this truck from his dad Billy. I would always have a part of Jake with me and for that I was grateful.

I threw the transmission into drive and took off before the tears could blur my vision too bad and I would have to stop driving, possibly changing my mind and turning back to the only real home I'd ever known.

Once I made it outside the city limits my decision to leave weighed less on my mind and I was able to become more focused on the task at hand; driving 15 hours. I luckily had a nice chunk of change saved up from working a ton of hours since I turned 18. Charlie wasn't too pleased with me that I decided not to attend college, but at that point in my life I wasn't ready to leave Forks. Mike was there and I assumed that we would get married, have a couple of kids, couple of dogs, and a house with a white picket fence.

_No such luck, Bella._

Those dreams were smashed to tiny pieces when six months ago I walked in on Mike with Jessica Stanley. Mike, being the asshole he was, forgot he had given me a spare key to his apartment.

I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality when I noticed that the gas gauge on the truck was hovering dangerously close to E. Looking around I saw the bright welcoming lights of a nearby gas station where I pulled into and filled up the tank. I saw a welcoming hotel sign illuminating through the darkness a little way down from the gas station; I decided that would be my next stop. I prayed they had a vacancy. I needed to close my eyes and feel the softness of a bed for a couple of hours. I still had a good chunk of Oregon to cover before I even hit California. Covering my hand to hide a yawn I pulled into the parking lot of the well-lit looking hotel before grabbing my bags and headed to the front office.

I booked one room and the nice lady who worked there helped me carry my bags, as soon as the door was shut I collapsed on the bed but not before I sent a text message to Jake.

_I'll hit Cali tomorrow. Miss you Jake. 3 Bells._

Sleep over took me before Jake even had time to reply.

The bright sun shining through the cheap sheers on the window woke me up, I stretched thankful that I decided to pull over and get some much-needed shut-eye. My cell phone still lay on the empty pillow next to me, picking it up I saw I had two missed calls and new voicemail. Quickly I scrolled through the call list to see Jake and Charlie had called me, swallowing hard I dialed my voice mail.

_First new message._

_Hey Bells, it's me Jake. Thanks for texting me to let me know you are ok. I miss you. I wish you would just come back here, stay here in the rez for a while. Less drama, I promise. Plenty of room here with me and Billy and he'd love to have a woman around to cook. You know I'm kidding Bells, but yeah I miss you tons. Love you._

_Second new message._

_Bella, it's your father. Jacob told me you decided to leave Forks. I wish you would have talked to me about this before you made such a rash decision. You certainly are your mother's daughter. Please be safe and let me know when you get to wherever it is you are heading. I love you Bella._

The tears welled up in my eyes before I could even think about stopping them. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand I gathered some fresh clothes from my bag before heading off to the shower that would hopefully wash away more than just the grimy feeling I had from the long drive. I was hoping it would wash away the guilt that was forming in the pit of my stomach. It was the guilt from just turning and walking away from two people who really truly loved me that I wished most of all to be cleansed from my mind and body.

A little while later I was tossing my bags back into the bed of my truck and climbing back up into the cab. My shower had cleared my mind for now; I wasn't planning on calling Jake or Charlie until I finally made it to my destination, San Francisco. I wasn't sure exactly why I had picked that city of all cities in California. I think maybe part of it was because I found a really nice apartment listed on craigslist and the landlady was nice enough to let me sign the lease via mail. I mailed her my check for first month rent, security deposit, and a signed copy of the lease she had emailed me and about a week later my key arrived.

I only hoped the place looked half as nice as it did in the pictures, for all I knew I could be pulling up to live in a one room apartment that has nothing but a hot plate and a fold out couch. I shuddered at the thought.

My favorite song came on the radio so I reached down and turned it up the whole way, thankful that my cousin Emmett thought to buy me a nice new stereo system for my truck last Christmas. I was also thankful that Jake was nice enough to install it.

I continued my way down the highway having to stop for gas a couple more times, but I wasn't surprised at this. I knew my truck didn't get the greatest gas mileage, but I wasn't going to part with something that had such sentimental value to me.

It was almost nightfall when I saw the signs for San Francisco, and the relief flooded through my body. I was so exhausted from driving I just wanted to collapse on the floor of my new home. I just had about 50 miles to drive on I-80 West and I would be there, home at last. The place of fun and sun, and oh how I missed the sun. I couldn't wait to start soaking up the Vitamin D on a daily basis instead of just sporadically.

Of course that didn't mean I would actually tan.

I hated that about my skin, it seemed no matter what I did; I couldn't achieve a lasting golden tan. When I lived in Phoenix with my mother I would spend hours in the sun and just turn a slight reddish color for about two days and then fade right back to my deathly pale color.

While trying to continue watching the road I dug in my mess on the passenger seat desperately seeking my directions that would get me to my apartment from the San Francisco exit. I finally found them after having to throw a bunch of my shit down to the floorboards. The first thing I would have to do once I unpacked was clean out my truck.

I was lucky; I found the one lonely apartment that was cheaper than $1,000 a month. It was a studio, which was perfect for me. I would be able to do my art and work on my writing at least that was the plan. My studio apartment was only a mere $675 a month which was a steal for the San Francisco area; I knew it was going to be small. "Cute" in an apartment ad might as well just be translated to "small". It was just for me, so I really wasn't concerned too much about space. Besides, it would be less furniture I was going to have to buy.

I also lucked out in finding the nicest landlady ever, when I told her I would be moving there from Forks with pretty much nothing but clothes she offered me an extra bed that she had stored in the attic at her home and she said she would have it moved in before I was to arrive.

_This all seemed too damn good to be true. _

I followed the directions, luckily it wasn't too hard to find. I was soon pulling up in front of the building I was about to be living in and pulled in the back parking lot where I was told tenant parking was. I saw a sign for a space reserved for my apartment number so I swung my truck in and cut the engine.

My joints were stiff and achy as I climbed out of the truck, stretching and taking in a big whiff of the air. California smelled different from Forks; I could almost taste the salt in the air which made me realize how close to the ocean I was. Mentally I planned a trip down to the beach within the next couple days.

Reluctantly I grabbed my bags from the bed of the truck, I really didn't have enough energy to carry them but with my luck someone would have stolen them. I was not about to chance losing everything I owned. Dragging them behind me I entered the building and headed to the elevator.

"Wait! Hold that please!" A tiny pixie like girl came rushing up to the elevator right before the doors closed. "Thank you so much!" I smiled at her.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you here before. I'm Alice." She extended her hand to me and I shook it.

"Bella, and yeah I just moved here. Like today. I just got here from Washington."

"Well, if you need anything Bella come see me. I think we'll make good friends. Oh, I live in 34D."

"I'm moving into the studio on the top floor, 38A"

Alice grinned at me, "That's a really cute apartment."

_Again. Cute? That place must be microscopic. _

The ding of the elevator signaled that we had arrived at Alice's floor. "Remember! If you need anything, anything at all!" She waved at me as the doors whooshed shut.

_Someone told me people in California were supposedly rude._ Wow. They were really wrong.

The elevator deposited me right on my floor and I slowly made my way to my new front door, pulling the key out of my pocket I let out a huge breath. I had made it, all the way to San Francisco by myself. I was actually pretty proud of my accomplishment.

After I turned the key in the lock I slowly turned the knob, now holding my breath trying to prepare myself incase my apartment didn't exactly turn out as expected.

It was pretty dark by now but some moonlight illuminated the room casting shadows on to the wooden floor. I reached out my hand skimming along the wall in search of a switch which I flipped up when my fingertips finally found what they were seeking.

The sight before me was about what I was expecting, a big huge empty open space. Well, not huge but it seemed pretty huge to me. Up against the walls furthest from the huge windows the bed had been setup. I was thankful for that bit of help with decorating and deciding where to place things, but I knew I loved it.

I dropped my bags right inside the door and finally shut it being sure that I used the dead bolt. The building seemed pretty secure, but this was a strange new place to me.

Kicking off my shoes I grabbed my cell phone and made my way over to the bed. I didn't even bother to grab the sheets I had brought, I was too exhausted. I just threw myself right down on the bare mattress and let out a groan, my body felt as if it had taken one hell of a beating today.

_I would have killed for just one glass of wine right about now._

Flipping open my phone I knew who my first call would be too, Jake without a doubt. I knew that Charlie cared for me, but at the same time I was a big damper on his life. A bachelor couldn't exactly live his bachelor lifestyle with his 22-year-old daughter living under the same roof.

My mother, well she was another story. She was probably happy and content thinking I was still living with Charlie in Forks, and I intended to keep her thinking that until she decided to call me. Then maybe I would tell her about my decision, if she called that was. Since she married my step-father Phil who was younger than her she changed.

It was like she wanted to relieve her lost youth, a childless youth that was.

Once I strolled down to Jake's name in my contact list I hit send, a Secondhand Serenade song started playing through the speaker.

"Hello?" His voice seemed sleepy and I felt bad that I had woken him.

"Jake. Sorry if I woke you up. I just got to my apartment."

"Bells? So good to hear your voice. Glad you made it safely. How do you like it?"

"It's alright. My neighbor Alice seems pretty nice; I met her in the elevator."

"Good. Now we need to figure out when I'm coming down there to live with you." Jake laughed, and so did I. I knew he was only half-joking, if I had asked him to come down here he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"You are going to come and visit. I miss you Jake, I really do." My teeth found my bottom lip; it was a comforting type of pain.

"Yeah. You know it. You let me know when you are ready to have me and I'll be there. I miss you Bella, you have no idea how much."

I smiled, "Thanks Jake. I'll let you go back to sleep, I want to call Charlie real quick and let him know I'm ok."

"You better. He won't admit it, but he's sad you left. He'll be glad to hear you are ok. Love you Bells."

"Love you too Jake." I flipped the phone shut, and an empty feeling started to grow in the pit of my stomach. I was starting to second guess my decision. It was pretty rash. Why was I running away from someone who loved me?

My eyelids were starting to feel even heavier so I quickly dialed Charlie's number; I called him on his cell since he was probably working.

_You have reached the voicemail of Charlie Swan, please leave a detailed message and I will return your call as soon as possible._

I sighed; a little grateful I didn't have to face the wrath of Charlie quite yet.

"Hey dad. It's Bells. Just wanted to let you know I made it, I'm sure Jake explained everything to you. Miss you, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

Once I hung up from that call I could feel the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach grow, I closed my eyes tight and said a silent prayer that things would work out for me. Before I knew it the blackness overtook me and I slipped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N – Keep in mind this is the back story of the story. The first few chapters are all in the past. I'll let you guys know when we hit present day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I hope I don't confuse anyone! This chapter starts out with a flash to the present day. The first few chapters are Bella's back story and how she ends up where she is. I know it's a tad uneventful right now, but I promise, as you can see from the glimpse the story really will get more exciting here within the next couple chapters. **

**

* * *

**

**Two**

**Welcome to San Francisco**

**/Flipping to Present Day/**

"BELLA!"

My eyes shot open and I jumped off the bed, instantly awake. He was drunk again; I had learned my lesson from the first time.

"BELLA! Where are you?" His voice was high-pitched and his words slurred.

I couldn't believe this was happening; he was never like this before we got engaged. I moved out of my quaint little studio apartment to live here in his big three bedroom condo. He told me to quit my waitress job and concentrate on my art since I had recently started selling some of my pieces and people were actually interested in them.

I looked around the room, in a complete panic. I needed a place to go. To hide. I might not be so lucky this time and I might not be able to hide the bruises with clothing or makeup. I was afraid it would be worse this time.

Snatching my cell phone off the nightstand I headed to the giant walk in closet. I could easily hide behind something in there, I was sure of it. Once inside I tried my best to find a place using my cell as a flashlight. I noticed a crevice between a dusty old trunk and the wall that was barely big enough for me to squeeze into. I was in for an uncomfortable long night. At least until he finally passed out, then I could escape to Alice's apartment.

As soon as I got myself settled in there, I took a deep breath and made a decision. I couldn't live like this anymore. I started quickly forming a text message to the one person I knew I could trust, and hoped didn't hate me since I hadn't spoken to him since our incident about eight months ago.

As I waited, keeping my breathing as quiet as possible my mind wandered back again to my first days of San Francisco, desperately wishing I had just decided to go with my gut instinct and move the hell back to Forks and into arms where I belonged.

**/End Present Day/**

_Previously on Trace the Moment…_

_"Hey dad. It's Bells. Just wanted to let you know I made it, I'm sure Jake explained everything to you. Miss you, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."_

_Once I hung up from that call I could feel the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach grow, I closed my eyes tight and said a silent prayer that things would work out for me. Before I knew it the blackness overtook me and I slipped off into unconsciousness._

The next morning I found myself in a very awkward position on the naked bed, I sat up looking around at my new home now basked in the glow of the beautiful sunlight coming through the huge windows. My neck ached from not using any pillows; I rubbed it with my hand as I got up off the bed fumbling around in my half-asleep state.

That's when I realized I literally had nothing to eat or drink, nor nothing to eat or drink out of.

_Shit._

First stop today was shopping and then job hunting.

Yawning I walked over to my bags I had thrown on the floor last night. I pulled out my pillows and sheets that I had brought with me; I was going to start making this place feel like home. Little things mattered to me.

Spreading the purple sheets and comforter out over the bed made me smile. I remembered how Charlie had those sheets ready for me when I moved to Forks when Renee decided she needed to follow Phil all around the country. They were still in good condition for being a several years old; you could see they were a little worn on the edges but otherwise in really great shape.

As the sunlight illuminated my bed for the first time I saw just how pretty the shades of purple were on the comforter, the leaf design standing out. The sun made everything seem so much better, but it also reminded me of my own personal sun. Jacob. Thinking of him made the ache return to my chest, and I hoped that the day out and about in San Francisco was going to be enough to keep my mind off of it.

I grabbed my bag that contained some towels and bathroom essentials and headed off to check out my bathroom, my own personal bathroom. I didn't have to share with anybody. It was well laid out, which made me happy. There was nothing I hated more than a small cramped bathroom. Quickly I set out my stuff out and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water run down my sore neck and back providing me with a little bit of relief from the stiff feeling.

I dried my hair with the towel, leaving it slightly damp hoping that it would be slightly wavy if I just let the California heat dry it. I picked out a simple top and jeans, as I was not too keen on wearing shorts just yet. I was afraid I would blind people with my horribly deathly pale legs. Throwing on just a little makeup I was ready and out the door, time to explore my new home and in the process make my new apartment just a little more livable.

I decided to walk; there were was bunch of small shops lined up along the street near my apartment building. My poor truck needed the rest, I was sure of it. The rays of the sun warmed my skin, and I immediately regretted not using sunscreen. After walking around today I was sure I'd resemble a lobster tomorrow morning.

My first stop was a small second-hand store; I needed a few pieces of furniture. I cautiously walked inside, eying items as I walked around. The smell of the store reminded me of my Gram's house, sort of a mixture of moth balls and wood polish.

"May I help you?"

I turned to see a pretty statuesque blonde smiling at me.

"I, uh. Well I was actually interested in this off-white set over here." Pointing to the only pieces of furniture that really caught my eye.

"Oh yes. We just got those in yesterday. Very beautiful. I'm asking $450 for the complete set."

I nodded, that was less than I expected to pay. "I'll take them. Do you deliver? I live a few blocks down at the apartment building at the end of the street." I wasn't exactly sure how I would wrestle a couch, loveseat, and matching chair into the bed of my truck much less out of my truck and up the stairs leading to my apartment.

_Here lies Bella Swan. Crushed by a couch._

"Yes we do. I'll find out when we can get that down to you." The blonde turned to a very muscular guy who was standing behind the counter; I had no idea how long he had been watching us. "Em, you think you can get these down there this afternoon?"

"Sure no problem." His booming voice replied.

A set of china caught my eye next to the counter where the big guy was standing; I walked over to it inspecting each piece. "I'll take this also. Can you bring this with the furniture?"

"Sure thing, Miss." The man's eyes sparkled at me.

_Wow. These California people were really friendly._

The blonde came back over and rang me up for my purchases, and I paid her in cash. "I'm Rosalie by the way, and that's my husband Emmett. If you need anything feel free to stop by anytime. Do you have a number that we can call you at to let you know we are on our way?" She smiled at me, I wasn't sure if it was just a fake sales girl smile or not.

I put my receipt in my purse, and rattled off my cell number to her almost absent-mindedly. "Oh, Bella Swan. I'm sorry, just a little preoccupied."

Rosalie gently laughed, "No problem. Emmett will call you sometime this afternoon."

Thanking them again I headed out of the store and continued my walk, enjoying the sunshine, and trying desperately not to think about Jacob and how bad I missed him. I caught the scent of food and my stomach started grumbling, reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything yet today.

Looking up I saw a quaint little diner about a block away, it looked friendly enough. I continued on my route towards the wonderful aroma, and as I reached the door I noticed a help wanted sign. As much as I feared walking around with the possibility of badly scalding someone or just soaking their lap with their drink; I knew I was going to need some type of income.

I took a booth in the back and waited for the waitress to make her way over; she was a pretty frazzled redhead. "Hello honey, what can I get you?" She had a deep southern accent.

"Arleen." I read her name tag, "I'm Bella. Could I possibly get an application, I saw the help wanted sign in the window. Oh, and I'll just have some toast and coffee please."

Arleen beamed at me, "Bless your heart. I'll get Sam right away; he can just talk to you about the job." I smiled at her in thanks; today was certainly turning out to be my lucky day.

I turned my attention out the window where I happened to notice a tiny art gallery which was going to have to be my next stop. Crossing my fingers I prayed that they allowed new amateur artists to showcase their pieces, I brought a few pieces with me from Forks that I wanted to showcase.

"Bella?" A gentle voice broke me out of my thoughts.

An older gentleman with salt and pepper hair had scooted into my booth opposite me, "I'm Sam, Arleen said you were interested in the waitress postion?"

I nodded, "Yes. But I'm afraid I don't have any experience." Truth be told, the only job I ever had was working at Mike's family's sporting goods store. I cringed, hoping that little fact didn't hurt my chances of being hired.

Sam chuckled, "No problem. Arleen says she thinks you'd make a terrific waitress. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's perfect." I smiled at Sam.

"Good. How about coming in around 11? Lunch crowd gets busy sometimes; you'll be working with Arleen and Anna. They will show you the ropes." Sam patted me on the shoulder before sliding out of the booth, "See you tomorrow, kid."

Shortly after Sam left Arleen brought me my breakfast, "Glad to have you aboard honey." She winked at me before heading away.

_Again, why was it that everyone warned me that people in California were not friendly? _

I ate my breakfast quickly very excited to check out the art gallery. Arleen came over to clear the dishes, "It's on the house honey." She winked at me one last time before heading back to the kitchen. I reached into my purse and pulled out a five dollar bill which I threw on the table.

The sunshine hit me with welcoming warmth; I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling on my face. Before heading over to the art gallery I decided to try to call Jake, I just needed to hear his voice. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and the familiar Secondhand Serenade song played in my ear.

"Bells."

"Hey Jake."

"How are you doing? Ready to come home yet?" He chuckled at bit.

"No, I just got a job. As a waitress!"

"Bells, you as a waitress? Wow. You better make sure that they don't dock broken dishes out of your paycheck." He laughed, and I smiled. I was really starting to realize how much I missed him.

"Everyone seems really nice there. How are things in Forks? Have you talked to Charlie? I never got a hold of him last night."

"He's upset Bells. Just give him some time."

I felt sad; I didn't plan on hurting Charlie. However, I had pulled a Renee big time. I left him, saying I didn't want to be stuck in a small town like Forks. At least that was the façade I told Jacob to tell him. Too bad that wasn't the entire story, but I was sure that Charlie heard what happened. Everyone in town knew what happened. I sniffled, rubbing the tears away with the back of my hand before they could fall.

"It's ok Bella. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It'll be ok. I promise."

That was the thing. When Jake promised something, he always came through. However, I didn't. I promised him I'd always be there, but here I was hundreds of miles away from him.

"No, Jake. I'm glad you said something. I'll try calling him later. I'm going to go check out this art gallery and see if I can possibly show some of my pieces." I needed to focus on something else. Not Forks. Not Charlie. Not Jacob.

"Ok Bells. I'll call you later. Love ya!" I didn't know how he managed to always sound so cheerful.

"Love you too, Jake."

I replaced the phone to my jean's pocket as I made my way across the street. Checking out the building I saw the sign hanging over head, Mallory Studios. The glass of the front window had been painted with a landscape, and signed by a James Mallory.

I slowly pulled the door open stepping inside to the cool air-conditioned room. Chills ran up my spine as I browsed some of the paintings on the wall. One wall was dedicated to James Mallory, another wall was dedicated to Alice Brandon, and there was yet another wall with paintings by a Leah Clearwater. I was really impressed with some of the work, and almost immediately regretted my decision to come in here.

My pieces were in no way good enough to compete with these; quickly I turned on my heel.

"Hello there."

My body stiffened and I froze in place. I was completely busted. I turned back to see the owner of the voice, a tall muscular man with a pony tail of blonde hair at the nape of his neck. "Hello." I replied, shyly. My cheeks were blazing red at this point.

"I'm James Mallory. Can I help you with something? Is there a particular piece you are interested in?"

"Actually… I … uhh.. was coming to see if I could show some pieces here…." I stammered as James slowly stepped forward, closing the gap between us. My breathing and heart rate increasing.

He smiled at me, one of the most dazzling smiles I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Normally, I don't unless you take classes here like both Alice and Leah have. But, I could never say no to a new artist looking for some help. Especially one as cute as yourself."

My cheeks blazed even more if that was possible.

"So Miss…?"

"Swan. Bella Swan." I almost choked say my name.

"Bella, what a beautiful name. Short for Isabella?"

I nodded.

"Well, Miss Swan, what would you say to showing me a few of your pieces over dinner tonight?" The look on his face was of pure confidence and power. I was immediately sucked in, almost dazzled by this man. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of two sapphires.

"Yes. Of course."

A pang of guilt shot through me, as if I were betraying Jake. But I wasn't. Jake and I didn't have a romantic relationship, although he told me how he felt about me after the shit hit the fan with Mike and Jessica. Jake was there. Holding me while I cried, yet I couldn't bring myself to love him that way. It was like there was a wall between me and him and romance and I couldn't figure out a way to cross it.

Besides, this was just in essence a business meeting. Right?

James smiled at my response; there was just something about him that completely invited me in. I wish I could have explained it.

"Good. I would be more than happy to pick you up at your place. Say 8?"

I nodded again. "I live right at the end of the road, at that red brick apartment building."

James's eyes perked up, "You live in Alice's building? Do you know her?"

The Alice I met in the elevator must have been the Alice Brandon whose paintings adorned the walls here at Mallory Studios. Knowing that fact calmed me down a little. If Alice knew James, and I technically knew Alice then it wasn't so weird. "I met her, last night when I moved in. She seems very nice."

James seemed surprised at my statement, "You just moved here last night?"

I nodded and chuckled, "Yeah.. yeah. From Forks Washington."

"Well then let me be the welcome wagon." He took a playful bow in front of me, "Maybe I could show you around then also?"

I wasn't quite sure of what to say to that, that invitation seemed to be a little more than just for business. I just nodded, which I was sure was going to get me into trouble. "Well, James. It was nice to meet you. I need to get going, I have furniture arriving this afternoon and I still need to pick up some groceries. But I am looking forward to our meeting tonight." I chose my words carefully, making sure I didn't call it a date.

"You too Miss Swan, I am looking forward to our date tonight."

_Doh!_

I turned again and headed out of the front door of Mallory Studios and once I was out of the sight from the window I started hyperventilating.

* * *

**A/N – Reviews are better than Jake professing his love for you!**

**I'm on twitter: newbornvampff**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I couldn't help myself with the True Blood reference! Sorry. Heheheh! **

**Three**

**The Power of James Mallory**

* * *

_Previouslyon Trace the Moment:_

_I wasn't quite sure of what to say to that, that invitation seemed to be a little more than just for business. I just nodded, which I was sure was going to get me into trouble. "Well, James. It was nice to meet you. I need to get going, I have furniture arriving this afternoon and I still need to pick up some groceries. But I am looking forward to our meeting tonight." I chose my words carefully, making sure I didn't call it a date._

"_You too Miss Swan, I am looking forward to our date tonight." _

_Doh!_

_I turned again and headed out of the front door of Mallory Studios and once I was out of the sight from the window I started hyperventilating._

I headed back to my apartment, the anxiousness building in the pit of my stomach. I still had several hours to go before James picked me up. On one hand it was nice to feel wanted after my nasty breakup with Mike, and on the other hand I felt like I was performing a terrible betrayal of my best friend.

The doubt of my decision crept its way back into my mind, maybe I should have stayed in Forks and tried to start a relationship with Jacob. If it didn't work out I could have high tailed it out of there and off to California.

It was too late to have regrets now.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed while I was in the art studio. My cell phone rang in my pocket and I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Bella. It's Emmett; we are leaving now with your furniture."

Luckily I was only a few minutes from my apartment, so much for my plans to go grocery shopping tonight. "That's fine; I'll be home in a few minutes. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Nope, just have your door open. My cousin Jasper and I will be bringing everything in."

"Great, thanks!" I flipped my phone shut and increased my pace almost running the rest of the way to my building. As I rushed into the door Alice was rushing out and I almost ran smack into her.

"Sorry Alice!" I waved.

"Bella! I'm glad I caught you. I just got a call from James Mallory who says you two have a date tonight."

I stopped in my tracks, damn James works fast. I turned to face her. I wanted to read her expression and body language when talking about James, if she knew him I could probably tell a lot.

Alice had a big huge ass grin on her face.

"He called me to see if I could setup for tomorrow's showing since he would be out tonight." She giggled, "That's how I know. He also told me you had a few pieces to show him."

I was relieved; a woman wouldn't let another woman date a known asshole. Right? Wasn't it the woman's creed? I mean, I could see if Alice and I were bitter enemies but I didn't even know her, I'm sure if James was some kind of asshole she would have said _something._

_Focus Bella! Focus!_

Despite the drama that was going on in my head I nodded, "I'm not sure if they are good enough. He said you and Leah both took classes with him?"

"Well, Bella it is amateur art! I don't do that for a living. Speaking of which, I'm running late for work! I hope to catch you later." Alice waved to me as she gracefully made her way out the door and down the sidewalk.

I wondered what little Alice did for a living?

I turned my attention back to the task at hand and raced to the elevator. I hit the button for my floor and a few moments later the chime signaled I had arrived. Pulling my key out of my purse and unlocking my door I took a long look at my empty apartment trying to figure out the best placement for the new furniture.

I was sure I was going to re-arrange it half a dozen times anyway.

As I stood there studying my apartment, decorating it in my head I heard a gentle knock at the door. It was Rosalie, "The boys are on their way up with the furniture." She walked in and took a glance around, "May I make a suggestion?"

I nodded.

"The couch over on that wall, loveseat there, and chair there. Oh and Bella, we have this beautiful entertainment center that we just got in this afternoon that would love lovely in here! I would even sale it to you for $100 if you are interested."

"Sure. I'll stop in tomorrow on my way to work and check it out." All I wanted was to turn my new place into my new home. I was starting to think that there was only one thing, well one person that would make that possible.

A loud grunt interrupted us and I saw Emmett holding up one end of the couch, I could see a top of blonde head over the couch on the other side. They tried their best to maneuver it, as awkward as it was, through my doorway.

"That's my brother, Jasper Hale. He helps us sometimes with deliveries. His girlfriend lives in this building. Alice, do you know her?"

_Sheesh. Alice knew just about everyone!_

I nodded, "Yeah. I met her last night and actually spoke with her today. I'm going out with James Mallory; he shows Alice's art work."

Rosalie shot me a glance, "James, huh? Alice speaks pretty highly of him, I've met him once or twice and I just get vibes from him. Just be careful, Bella. Ok? But keep in mind; it's not really easy for me to take a liking to many people. You should feel lucky." She laughed.

Rosalie's words sent chills up my spine, even though it might have just been nothing but a clash of personalities. I was having a hard time even thinking about opening myself up to someone else again after what happened with Mike. It definitely left a really sour taste in my mouth when it comes to relationships with the opposite sex.

I watched Emmett and Jasper finish bringing in the furniture and Rosalie had taken charge, ordering them where to put the everything. My mind was elsewhere and their voices sounded muffled, almost far away.

"Bella? Bella, are you in there?" Emmett's voice interrupted my worries.

I blinked my eyes which were now dry and burning, realizing I must not have blinked in a really long time. "Sorry, I guess I am out of it today." I reached in my purse and pulled out a ten and handed it to him, "Thanks so much."

"That's ok Bella. But thanks. Welcome to the neighborhood." He smiled at me. Rosalie slipped in between us and took her place at Emmett's side. "Remember what I said Bella, just keep your guard up. Don't forget to stop by and see that entertainment center."

I nodded, "Thanks again." I walked them to the door of my apartment and gently closed it when they were all out of sight.

I looked around the apartment now, the off-white furniture looked great against the dark blue walls. I still had a lot of stuff to get to make it more homely but at least it looked like someone was living here. Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket I saw I only had a couple of hours to get ready before James picked me up and I still had to pick out the pieces I was going to show him.

Opening the box that had the whole six pieces I had ever done, I chose three of them I liked best. One was of the forest behind Charlie's house, the other was Renee and how I saw her through my eyes, and the third was my most recent piece. It took me weeks to convince Jake to sit still on the beach, with the sun in the background while I painted the serene picture.

The painting brought tears to my mind as I remembered that day. Jake kept laughing, which made me laugh. Instead of taking a couple of hours I ended up having to drag him back out there the next day so I could finish. I traced the Jake in my painting with my finger tips, remembering the silky feel of his russet skin. The deep dark pools that were his eyes and his beautiful jet black hair.

My biggest fear was losing Jake, which is what would have happened if we had tried to start a romantic relationship. He would have found a quirk about me he didn't quite love and leave and then there wouldn't even have been friendship to salvage.

I took the paintings and sat them on the kitchen counter; I didn't think James needed to come into my apartment any further than that tonight.

I headed off to the bathroom to jump in the shower, and then dug through my still unpacked suitcases for something suitable to wear to a first date. Was it a business like date? A casual date? I picked a simple dark blue v-neck top and jeans. Mike always complimented me when I wore dark blue, maybe it would work for me again.

_Did I want it to work for me?_

I was so confused, so torn. I checked my phone to see if Charlie had possibly called me yet, still nothing from him. I must have really hurt him; he called me every day when I was living with Renee in Phoenix. I would try calling him tomorrow before I started my first shift at the diner.

I quickly threw on my makeup, using a little more than normal and using some colors I didn't normally pick. I finished drying my hair with the dryer and then headed out to try out my new couch while waiting for James Mallory.

It was 7:55 when I heard the knock at the door. I wondered if he was playing it cool, not coming late to piss me off and not coming too early to look anxious. He was right on time. Jumping up from my seat on the couch I checked myself out one last time in the bathroom mirror before racing to the door and opening it trying my best to look calm, cool, and collected.

"Hello James."

"Bella." He smiled at me, and I immediately felt the draw of him. It was like he had some kind of power of me, his blue eyes shining. "May I come in?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course." How embarrassing, he totally just caught me staring at him. "I pulled out a couple of what I think are my best pieces for you to see."

I watched as James walked over to my little display and inspected each piece. "These are really good Bella. Especially this one here, the man on the beach."

_My Jacob. My sun._

"I can see a progression here. These have been done over time, and you are improving. Is that your latest piece?"

I was impressed, James was pretty good. "Yes, it's my newest. The one in the middle is my oldest."

"I thought so. I can see the brush strokes are much more confident in that last painting. These are really great Bella. I would like to show these and more if you have them."

I turned and walked into the living room and grabbed other three pieces and brought them in the kitchen, lining them up along with the others.

"Excellent. Can I send someone to pick these up tomorrow? If someone offers to buy them just remember you never have to sell. Sometimes they hold sentimental value to you."

I was glad James shared that detail; I was not planning on selling my painting of Jake. "That's fine, I start my first shift down at the diner down the road, Merlott's is it?"

"Good food, nice atmosphere. Sam seems pretty friendly; you will probably enjoy working there." James pulled his keys from his pocket, "Are you ready? I have a bit of a fancier place in mind than Merlott's tonight though."

I smiled at James and grabbed my purse from the island in the kitchen. Locking the door behind us we headed to the elevator. I was nervous about our evening, I was afraid it would make or break my entrance into the art world here in San Francisco.

James hit the button for the lobby; the smell of his cologne filled the elevator. It smelled like something expensive, I had smelt it once before when I was working at the mall in Phoenix during my summer vacations. I couldn't quite place it but was sure it was Armani.

James led me out to the parking lot and parked next to my truck was a bright red BMW convertible. My jaw hit the ground; my poor truck looked like it should belong in the nearest junk yard parked next to such a car.

James opened my door for me like a gentleman and I slipped in the black leather seat. This car had every bell and whistle I could even think of, the art business must be pretty darn good around here.

James slipped into the driver's seat, turning the engine. It was so quiet I didn't even know the car was running, a classical tune softly drifted through the car's high tech sound system. "Is that Debussy?"

"Yes. I always listen to classical when I drive. It soothes me after a long day. Debussy happens to be one of my favorites." He turned up the volume on the radio just slightly.

I watched the streets and buildings pass us in a blur, I was trying to pick out some places I wanted to visit. Of course, James did offer to show me around. I wasn't quite sure I was going to take him up on his offer yet or not.

_Let's just wait and see how tonight goes._

We pulled into the parking lot of a place called the Range Restaurant. It looked interesting, a modern type of décor from what I could see through the windows. James was once again at my door opening it for me, but this time he held his hand out to me.

I took it, hoping my reluctance didn't show.

James led the way into the restaurant, "I have a reservation for two, for Mallory. James Mallory."

The hostess caught his glance when he said his name and she immediately grabbed two menus, "Right this way."

She led us back to one of the more private booths. "Thank you." James always had this aura of confidence in his voice. I wished I knew more about what his story was.

I started glancing over my menu not sure exactly what to say to James, I hoped he would start the conversation.

"So from Washington? What made you pick San Francisco?"

"Uh. Yeah." I planned on skirting around the truth as much as possible. "I needed a change. It rains there all the time and I used to live in Phoenix. I missed the sun. My gram lived here in California so I think that's part of the reason I chose it. It was new yet still familiar."

The waitress came to take our orders, "Can we get two third rails please? I'll have the California Bass, and whatever the lady would like." James ordered first.

I quickly glanced down at my menu once more, "Uh, I'll take the oven roasted chicken please." The waitress wrote down our orders and took our menus. "What is a third rail?"

James grinned at me, "It is the best cocktail they have here. Doesn't even taste like you are drinking alcohol. Trust me, delicious."

I hadn't planned on drinking tonight because I was a bit of a lightweight, but I hoped that one drink with dinner wouldn't make me drunk. I didn't know James enough to get drunk with him, there was no trust there.

Our drinks were brought to the table and I took a sip, just a small sip. "Very good." I couldn't taste the alcohol but I could feel it burn the entire way down my throat and into the pit of my empty stomach.

Before the entrée arrived James had three third rails, and his fourth came with his dinner. He didn't seem affected though, so I figured he drank a lot. Maybe it was the in thing to do here in San Francisco?

The food came and I thoroughly enjoyed my dinner; it was one of the best meals I had eating in a long time. There was nothing like this back in Forks.

By the time dinner was over James had six third rails and he seemed fine, someone once told me you can't count drinks you have with your dinner. I was glad James didn't try to make me have another one when I finally finished my drink, I had the waitress bring me a water.

The check came and James pulled out a wad of cash and gave it to the waitresses and told her to keep the change. "Bella, I was wondering. There's a show tomorrow night at my gallery, would you like to accompany me? I would love to showcase some of your work as well."

My eyes met with his sapphire ones. This was my chance, wasn't it? I nodded, "Yes, I would love that."

"Great. It starts at 10, so can I pick you up at 9?"

That would be good, I hoped. I started work at 11 and hoped to be done by 7. "Yeah, that's perfect."

"Great. There's so many people I think you should me. Alice will be there also, her and Leah's work are also being showcased."

The fact Alice would be there made me a little more comfortable.

James stood up from his seat at the booth, holding his hand out to me. It was much more comfortable for me to take it this time. We walked out into the night air, it was still warm. It was nothing at all like Forks.

We got back into the BMW, "Bella, I'm sorry to cut the evening short. It's been a long day, and I still have a couple of business matters to attend to. I enjoyed your company tonight, and am looking forward to tomorrow."

"Thanks for the lovely evening James." I meant it, and I was glad the pressure was off. I didn't have to worry about what we were doing after dinner.

We pulled in next to my truck again, and I cringed. If he only knew that was mine.

James took my hand in his again as he walked me inside the building and to the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow around 9 then Bella. Sleep tight." He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight."

I stepped inside the elevator, James stood there watching me until the doors whooshed shut.

Once he was out of my sight, I almost felt free. It was like James had some kind of strange power over me, and I was putty in his hands. At least for the most part he seemed like a perfect gentleman; in fact he didn't break any of my dating rules tonight.

The elevator deposited me outside my apartment, and unlocked the door and let myself in. I was exhausted. Completely drained.

Tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier.

I was however, looking forward to showcasing some of my artwork and getting to get to know James Mallory a little better.

Before I drifted off to sleep I typed a quick text to Jake. _Hey! Busy day! Didn't forget about you. Miss you! Love, B._

As soon as I put my phone down the blackness took over.

* * *

**A/N – So what IS with James Mallory? We'll get to know him better over the next couple chapters, and how will Jake react when he learns about the possible new guy in Bella's life. **

**Follow me on Twitter: newbornvampff**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

**What's in that bag?**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Trace the Moment:_

_Tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier._

_I was however, looking forward to showcasing some of my artwork and getting to get to know James Mallory a little better._

_Before I drifted off to sleep I typed a quick text to Jake. Hey! Busy day! Didn't forget about you. Miss you! Love, B._

_As soon as I put my phone down the blackness took over._

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the windows of my apartment; it felt good on my face. Warm and inviting, just like Jacob. I picked up my phone and saw that he had sent me a text back.

_Miss you too Bells. Have fun at work; try not to break too many dishes. Love, J._

I laughed to myself, but part of me hoped that Jake was right and I didn't break too many dishes. I checked the clock and saw I was due at work in 45 minutes; quickly I jumped out of bed and rushed to the shower. I wasn't exactly sure what I should wear, it looked like Arleen was wearing a simple white top with the Merlott's logo and a pair of green shorts.

I chose a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans for my first day, applied the basic makeup essentials and headed out the door. It was about a 15 minute walk to work, I glanced at my truck as I walked past the parking lot for the building. I was going to have to take it out for a drive, maybe this weekend and do some sightseeing.

I enjoyed the sunshine beating down on my skin on my walk to work; I couldn't get enough of it. After being in cloudy rainy Forks for so long it was nice to get out from under the constant cloud cover.

Before I entered Merlott's I glance over to Mallory Studios, I saw James's red BMW parked out front, they were probably busy setting up for tonight's showing.

As soon as I entered the door of Merlott's, Arleen greeted me with a smile. "Glad to see you honey! Just let me take these drinks to the table and I'll take you back to Sam."

A bubbly blonde walked over to me, "You must be Bella! I'm Anna, Arleen told me about you! I'm so happy to meet you!" She shook both my hands, and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was contagious. Arleen reappeared, "Alright, let's go. Follow me."

I followed Arleen back through the kitchen, where I saw the two cooks they had busy with orders lined up. Once through the kitchen, there was a door that led back to Sam's office. Arleen didn't even bother knocking she just opened the door right up, "Sam! Bella is here!"

"Come on in Bella!" Sam's voice called to me from beyond the door.

Arleen winked at me before heading back out to take care of her customers. Cautiously I made my way into Sam's office, not sure of really what to expect. His office was rather large, however there were papers spread over his desk from end to end.

"Glad to see you Bella. I have some paperwork for you to fill out, and then we'll get you a uniform. I think we are going to have you just doing greeting and seating for now. How's that sound?"

I was relieved, I was glad he was going to let me ease into this. The less broken dishes, the better. "No problem Sam, whatever you guys need." I took the papers he handed me and grabbed a pen finding a clipboard I sat in the chair opposite him as I filled everything out.

Once I was done I handed them back to Sam. "Thanks. Here's a schedule I wrote up for you."

Glancing at the schedule I saw I was not working tomorrow, which was good. I had no idea how late that James's art showing was going to go tonight and if they were showing some of my pieces I really needed to be there. It seemed that Sam had me scheduled from 11am to 7pm most days, that way I was there for the lunch and dinner rush to get everyone seated.

Sam pulled out some uniform shirts for me and he gave me four new shirts and three pairs of shorts. I went into the restroom to change, the uniform was comfortable and I was glad because it was starting to get pretty warm in the backroom with the heat from the kitchen.

Sam was waiting for me outside of the employee lounge after he gave me a locker to put my purse and other belongings. "I'll show you your station, now Anna and Arleen might have you do a little bit of the waitressing if they get swamped. But for your first couple weeks you'll mainly just be doing greet and seat."

I followed Sam out through the kitchen and was amazed at how crowded it had gotten in the hour I had been in the back doing paperwork. Sam led me over to a small podium that was filled with menus and wrapped silverware.

"Take turns seating in each section, it's pretty easy. Take menus, utensils, and placemats to the tables."

It sounded easy, "Ok. I got it!"

Sam smiled at me, "If you have any questions just ask Anna, Arleen, or come find me."

He took off and I took my place at the door, waiting my first customers.

I got to take my break around 2:30, and I was glad because I was starving! Arleen took me back to the cooks to meet them, Tyler and Eric. They both seemed very nice, and I found out that Eric actually lived in my building with his girlfriend Angela.

The rest of the day flew by, and Arleen had actually asked me to grab a couple of plates for her. I was completely nervous that I was going to spill the food, but luckily I made it to the table unscathed and she even shared her tip with me.

When 7 rolled around I grabbed my things out of my locker and headed home to shower and get ready for tonight's art showing. As I was leaving Merlott's I saw James standing outside his gallery instructing a couple of people where to hang signs.

"Bella!" He called to me, racing across the street. "Can someone come and pick up those pieces in about an hour?"

I nodded, "That's fine. I'll have them ready in the kitchen."

"Great! I'll see you at 9 then!" He waved before heading back over to his studio.

As I walked back to my apartment I pulled my cell out of my purse, I noticed I had a missed call from Charlie. That made me happy; at least it seemed he might be coming around. I would call him tomorrow afternoon and maybe even make plans for him to come and visit.

I quickly typed a text to Jake. _Didn't break anything! Some of my work is being shown tonight. Wish me luck. Love, B._

I tucked my cell back in my purse as I raced to get to the elevator in the apartment; I still had to figure out the perfect outfit to wear tonight. I jumped in the shower to wash the smell of the fryer off of me. It had been a long day working at Merlott's but I had fun, the people I work with were really nice and helpful.

I heard a knock at the door, "The stuff is in the kitchen!" I called from the bathroom. I was really excited to see my work being displayed tonight; I hoped that I received some feedback on it. It was essential if I was to improve, and I knew I could use a lot of improvement.

I chose a simple knee-length black dress; it was one of the few pieces I owned that screamed classy and sophisticated. My makeup was done a little darker and I chose to pull my hair up in twisted up-do, leaving some loose strands around my face.

I was planning on making a killer first impression.

Exactly at 9 I heard a knock at my door, I grabbed my purse and slipped my feet into the heels I had picked out before making my way to the door.

When I opened it, James Mallory stood there with a dozen roses in his hand and a grin on his face. "Wow, Bella. You look breathtaking."

I took the flowers from him, "Thank you James." I could feel my cheeks blazing; Mike never did anything like this for me. I turned back into the kitchen and placed the flowers on the counter.

"Your pieces look amazing; we've made your work the feature for tonight's showing."

I was floored, I couldn't believe it. "Wow, James. That was very thoughtful of you; you didn't have to do that. Alice and Leah have been doing this way longer than I have."

James shot me a grin that made me weak in the knees, I couldn't believe the power this man held over me. "It's no problem. Besides, they are always used to being the features at these shows. Leah is very excited to meet you." He extended his hand to me and I took it, closing the door of the apartment behind me. I almost felt as if I were under some kind of strange spell.

James led me downstairs to his waiting red BMW, I really didn't understand why we just didn't walk. It was a beautiful night out and the gallery was only a few blocks away. I guessed he wanted to keep up appearances or something.

We arrived at the gallery where James pulled the car out front, and a valet opened my door for me before James handed him the keys and he took the car around the back of the building. I never expected something so formal for such a small place, James must really be making a ton of money doing this. However, something didn't feel right to me but I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was.

We entered the studio hand in hand, there were people everywhere. Wall to wall people, and everyone was dressed formally. I was so glad I picked out the black dress.

I spotted Alice chatting with a younger woman with jet black hair. "There's Alice and Leah now, go ahead and say hello Bella I have a few things to attend to and I will be back shortly."

I nodded, and James took my hand to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it before smiling at me and leaving.

Cautiously I made my way over to Alice and Leah, not wishing to interrupt their conversation. Alice caught me out of the corner of her eye and turned to me with a huge grin, "Bella! So glad to see you here." She wrapped her tiny arms around me and squeezed, "Your work is amazing! Oh, Bella this is Leah Clearwater."

"Thanks so much, but it's not nearly as good as the work you guys have done."

"Oh now! Don't be modest Bella; your work is really great! You have natural talent." Leah chimed in, "Alice tells me you are here as James's date. You're lucky! He doesn't take interest in many girls, I tried myself. She left out a roar of laughter.

I continued chatting with Alice and Leah for most of the evening, I was really beginning to like them and I think that we were going to have a wonderful friendship. We had even made plans to do some sightseeing and shopping on my next day off.

It was late when I felt a hand on the small of my back and turned to see it was James. I noticed that while I had been engrossed in conversation several people had left only leaving a handful. A taller man with a head of crazy copperish color hair caught my eye. Standing next to him was a very tall leggy strawberry blonde; they were holding hands looking at my painting of Jake.

"Where's Jasper at tonight Alice?" James asked as his grip on my waist became tighter. He was different, just the aura of him was completely different.

"He helped Emmett and Rose down at the store today and has to work again early tomorrow so he couldn't make it. Speaking of which, I have to hit the office early tomorrow myself so I need to be going. See you later James. Bella, I'll call you this week and we can finalize our plans!" She gave me one last pixie hug before scampering off.

As if on cue Leah yawned, "Yeah, it's getting late for me too! Have a fun evening." She winked at me before heading off.

_Yeah. Thanks guys. _The inner me totally rolled my eyes.

"There is some people over here I want you to meet Bella." James took my hand and led me over to the couple I had been watching earlier.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen and his wife Tanya. Edward is a partner of mine in.." James paused, raising his eyebrow at Edward who smiled. "Another business expedition I am involved in."

Something was going on between them, something James didn't want to share with me yet. Maybe this would explain his expensive taste in cars, cologne, and clothing. I knew there was no way his art business alone was funding all of this.

I shook their hands being the polite girl who Charlie raised me to be.

However, no matter how nice everyone seemed I couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

I was ready to tell James I wanted to leave, it was late and I had a long day. I really did just want to go home and get away from this place as the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach wasn't going away.

It was only getting worse.

A tall skinny man with light brown hair and a very defined face came in the front door of the gallery, "Hey guys." He held up a black backpack. "The deal was good. I got the stuff. Time to test it to make sure he was telling the truth about it."

His eyes stopped on me. "Who's that?"

He seemed a little annoyed with my presence, and that fact scared me.

James stepped beside me, "Riley, this is Bella. Bella is a guest of mine."

The man known as Riley smirked at me, "Another one of your playthings eh James?"

I could feel my cheeks burn and I wanted nothing more than to run out of there.

"Enough Riley. Keep this up and we'll cut you out of this all together. Won't we Edward?" The annoyance was clear in James's voice.

"Yeah, Riley. You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." Edward chimed in, his wife Tanya was at my side. "Let's quit this childishness please." She spoke and I eyed her with curiosity.

"Alright alright, sorry Bella. Nice to meet you." Riley half waved to me as he headed off into an adjacent room where everyone followed.

I stood, frozen in my place. I didn't want to go in there; I had a really bad feeling about this. James took my hand, "Are you coming Bella?"

I shook my head, "I think I just want to go home."

Before I knew it James was in my face, a crazy smirk played on his lips. "No, Bella. You'll go when I say you can go. For now, please join us in the other room."

I could feel the color completely drain from my face.

"I get what I want Bella, and I want you." I had no choice but to follow James and everyone else into the other room.

* * *

**A/N – Now things are starting to get interesting. So what has Bella gotten herself into with this crowd? **

**Follow me on Twitter .. newbornvampff**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Just a quick one here. Don't read this chapter if drug use in fics offends you! I warned everyone at the beginning this story was going to have mature themes in it!**

**Five**

**If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Trace the Moment:_

_"Alright alright, sorry Bella. Nice to meet you." Riley half waved to me as he headed off into an adjacent room where everyone followed._

_I stood, frozen in my place. I didn't want to go in there; I had a really bad feeling about this. James took my hand, "Are you coming Bella?"_

_I shook my head, "I think I just want to go home."_

_Before I knew it James was in my face, a crazy smirk played on his lips. "No, Bella. You'll go when I say you can go. For now, please join us in the other room."_

_I could feel the color completely drain from my face._

_"I get what I want Bella, and I want you." I had no choice but to follow James and everyone else into the other room._

I lagged behind as much as I could; the feeling of dread was starting to take over my control of my motor functions. James led me into the room, closing the door behind us.

The room was empty; there was a bright light that hung directly over a large table that was in the middle of the room. I watched as Riley pulled a zip lock bag from his backpack that was full of some kind of white powder.

"Keep in mind that there is plenty more where this came from, if it's the quality we are looking for. Good price and the guys are pretty reputable so this could be our ticket. You guys have all the buyers lined up, correct?" Riley spoke as he poured some of the contents of the plastic bag on the top of the table.

"Riley, I explained to you that we only serve the more high-class clientele. Edward and I have been in this business a lot longer than you have I'm afraid." James always spoke like he was high-class, and now I knew exactly how he kept his high-class lifestyle.

Riley shot him a glance before pulling a credit card out of his back pocket and started dividing the white powder into several long lines; at this point I was pretty aware that it was cocaine.

I kept my distance, luckily James was so focused on what was going on he didn't notice I was just hanging in the background. I would have run but my feet wouldn't move, I was afraid that might make matters worse for me anyway. Who wants to piss off a bunch of drug dealers, I shuddered at the thought of what might happen to me.

_Swimming in the river with real cement shoes._

James pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and snapped it at everyone before he rolled it up and placed one end in his nostril and the other end at the start of one of the lines. Squeezing his other nostril shut with his finger he began to snort up the white powder that lay on the table.

It was like a terrible train wreck, I couldn't stop looking. My mind was in a million directions at one time, I couldn't believe I had gotten myself wrapped up in this.

In Forks drug use like this was barely heard of. It was such a small town if you were doing it everyone would know, not to mention who would be courageous enough to sell drugs in a town where everybody knew your name.

After James was done he again snorted through his nose before almost moaning, "That's some high quality right there. Good job Riley. You have proven yourself." He passed the rolled up bill to Riley who placed it in his nostril before turning to me.

Quickly I tried my best to wipe the look of utter terror off my face.

"Where are my manners, I should have let our new guest go first." James grinned at me, it was a scary grin. His pupils were huge and his body was tense as if fighting off the urge to simply move around.

"No thanks. I'm fine." I tried my best to smile despite the completely and totally fucked up situation I had found myself in.

"But Bella, you must. Come here; just one little line isn't going to hurt you."

I swallowed hard; it looked like I was going to have to give in to the pressure. Edward, Tanya, and Riley carefully watched my movements and the interaction I had with James. They were judging me, not that I really cared what they thought. I feared for my safety most of all; everyone knows what happens to the snitch in all the gangster movies.

Fuck if I was ever going to tell James my father was a police Chief.

_Charlie, please forgive me._

My hands were shaking as Riley passed me the rolled up bill, I tried my best to impersonate what I saw them do. I put the tip of the bill in my nostril, pushed the other one closed and sucked. My nostril felt like it was on fire for a second as the intruding powder penetrated. Tanya held her hand out for the bill with a smile on her face. I said nothing as I handed it to her, letting the drugs hit my blood stream.

"Well Bella?" James was next to me, my eyes were closed and I was trying to focus on getting the strange taste and feeling out of the back of my throat. I said nothing, but nodded at James once I did manage to open my eyes.

My heart felt like it was going to beat right through my chest and I was starting to become jittery and I literally wanted to jump out of my skin and dance around the room. I saw Tanya passing the rolled up bill to Edward who quickly and expertly did his line.

Physically I was in that room, but mentally I was back in Forks. Back to wondering why I had decided to leave Jake and Charlie. Maybe I should have given Jake a chance, but my heart couldn't take losing him forever if a romantic relationship didn't work out. My experience is that you don't stay friends with any of your ex-boyfriends. It just doesn't work well.

"_Jake. I need you to come and get me." My voice was frantic and I knew I was upsetting him. "I'm at Mike's, just please come pick me up, I'll be outside the building." Snapping my phone shut I paced along the sidewalk. Mike never even once tried to follow me after I ran out of his apartment after catching him naked in bed with Jessica Stanley. _

_I made Jake leave his date with Leah early to come and get me. He never complained once, he would have dropped anything for me anytime I needed it._

_Luckily, they were at dinner a few blocks away from Mike's apartment. Jake had dropped me off on his way through. The headlights of the Rabbit shined on me and I raced towards them, so happy to be getting out of here. Away from this shitty situation._

"_Bella? What's wrong? What happened?" Jake was worried. _

_I slammed the passenger door behind me, "Just take me home, please."_

_We rode in silence the entire drive back to Charlie's house. _

_Jake pulled up in front of the house and shut off the engine. "Bella, please tell me what happened. I'm your friend, you know that."_

_Once I actually replayed in my mind what I had seen I couldn't stop myself from trembling. Not long after that I was sobbing; Jake pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around me. I was sobbing into his shoulder._

"_You do know that I am going to be kicking Newton's ass right? At least tell me why." Jake chuckled trying to lighten the moment._

"_Jessica Stanley was there." That was all I needed to say. I had been suspicious of her intentions with Mike for a while now and I told Jake about it. Jessica had a reputation and when I saw her number in Mike's cell phone about three months prior I knew something was going on._

"_Bella, don't worry about him. I told you that you deserve so much better than Newton. The asshole forgot your birthday, even after I told him about your party." _

_Jake continued to list every shitty thing Mike ever did, I started to feel much better about the whole situation. _

I was thankful for him for that. I loved him. I was in love with Jake, but why was I in California. The rest of the night played out in my mind.

"_I should go in." I sniffled as I pulled back I saw the wet spot on Jake's shirt that was smeared with my mascara. "Sorry about that."_

_He shrugged. "Bella, you know I love you right." The mood suddenly shifted in the car, tension hung in the air. _

_My eyes met with Jake's dark ones, "I love you too Jake." I did love him as a friend. I couldn't risk any more than that, things just didn't work out for me in that category._

"_I know. But I mean, you know I have feelings for you Bella." Our gaze was still locked and his face was now close to mine I could smell the mint on his breath from his gum. It felt like time was moving in slow motion as he gentle pressed his lips to mine. _

_The kiss was awkward because I never kissed him back._

_I got out of the car and shut the door, never saying a word. Things went on like nothing happened and the kiss was never brought up again._

I could have slapped myself for not kissing him back and telling him I loved him too but I was just so scared. But now I had found myself in a situation I was not going to get myself out of so easily.

"Bella, are you ready? I'm going to take you back to your apartment now; I have some business matters to attend to." James was pulling at my hand; I realized I didn't know how long I had been daydreaming. There was no trace left in the room of what just took place. Edward, Tanya, and Riley all gone. Not a white crumb was left on the table. It actually looked like sterile operating room.

I followed James out to his BMW, not saying a word. The whole dynamic of our budding relationship had just changed tonight; he wasn't going to let me go so easily. We drove back to my apartment the classical music softly drifting throughout the car. I started coming off my high, my heart rate was slowing and I started feeling like I just needed to lie down in my bed.

"Goodnight Bella, I'll call you tomorrow." James was back to normal; his old want to be high-class self.

"Yeah. Ok." Before I could get out of the car James grabbed my face between his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I had to admit he was a pretty good kisser, and I was attracted to him. I returned his kisses with my own but he parted before it could escalate to anything more.

I opened the door of the BMW and shot James a quick "Goodnight" and made my way into my building. I was torn, completely and utterly torn in two. I was physically attracted to James, and he would be perfect except for the fact he was dealing drugs. For all I knew cocaine wasn't the only thing that James was dealing, either.

What else was I going to have to try? Maybe if I just didn't witness anything, out of sight out of mind.

When I made my way into my apartment I headed straight for my bed. Tomorrow I was going to try calling Charlie again and see if I could schedule a date for him to come and visit me.

Jake had to come with him.

It wasn't long before the blackness took me away.

* * *

**A/N – So Bella is really in a bind, isn't she? I know things look bad for her, BUT there's a lot more of this story yet to come! So stick with the rollercoaster ride it's going to be!**

**Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed thus far. **

**Follow me on twitter: newbornvampff**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

**Who is this girl?**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Trace the Moment:_

_What else was I going to have to try? Maybe if I just didn't witness anything, out of sight out of mind._

_When I made my way into my apartment I headed straight for my bed. Tomorrow I was going to try calling Charlie again and see if I could schedule a date for him to come and visit me._

_Jake had to come with him._

_It wasn't long before the blackness took me away_.

My head throbbed. The taste in the back of my throat was metallic and it made me a bit nauseated. I jumped out of bed, making my way to the sink for a nice glass of cold water.

The events of the previous night replayed in my mind and I realized that I had just completely changed my life forever. I had done something unheard of from where I came, not to mention Charlie would probably disown me if he ever found out.

_And I was dating a drug dealer to top it all off._

The water felt like a huge lump in my throat, I could hardly get it to go down. My hands were shaking so bad I had to sit the glass on the counter. My entire body began trembling so I decided to try to make it back to my bed.

My cell phone lay on the empty pillow next to mine. I picked it up and saw that I got a text from Jake, _How did your showing go? –J. _

What I wouldn't have given to reach out and touch his warm skin let him hold me until all the scary things went away. Tears formed in my eyes as I typed my reply to him, _everything went good. I'll call you later. –B_

My first phone call had to be to Charlie. I needed to schedule a visit with him and I wanted to make sure he was going to bring Jake. I needed this to ground me, keep me sane before I jumped over the edge of the cliff.

I hit the send button and held my breath praying that he would actually answer this time.

"Bella." Charlie's voice almost startled me; I realized it felt like forever since I had actually heard it.

"Dad. I'm so sorry I missed your call yesterday, I was at work."

"Jake told me. My Bella a waitress huh?" He chuckled. Wow. Charlie seemed in a good mood about all of this suddenly. "How many dishes did you break? Do I need to send you some money to cover the cost?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, so glad that Charlie was helping to lighten my mood a bit. "No, actually they just had me be a greeter. They are going to ease me in. I wanted to know if you could come visit me, bring Jake with you." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

_Nothing like just laying it all out there on the table._

Charlie didn't say anything for a minute and I was afraid he thought I was nuts. The only thing I was guilty of now was being a little homesick.

_Ok, a lot a bit homesick._

"Well, Bells. You read my mind. That's why I was calling actually, to see if you were up for a visit. I told Jake not to say anything to you, guess he actually kept his promise on that one." I could almost picture the grin Charlie for sure had on his face.

"Yes! Yes!" I couldn't stop myself from being overly excited. I just needed a little piece of home now, they would come and visit and then everything would be right in my world once more.

Charlie chuckled on the other end of the line, "Ok then Bells. Jake and I were going to make it this weekend. That ok with you?"

I checked my schedule and silently praised Sam; I wasn't working either Saturday or Sunday. "That's perfect! I can't wait to see you guys."

"I'm excited to see you too Bells. Feels like you've been gone a lot longer than you have." I could feel the tears once more in my eyes, Charlie was never sentimental.

"I'll see you guys in a week then." I needed to get off the phone before I had a breakdown, that would not help Charlie's confidence in me and if I was happy or not.

"Ok Bells. Take care of yourself kiddo."

I squeezed out a quick "Love you Dad," before I hung up the phone. I had to pull myself together, I would see him and Jake soon but it sure as hell wasn't soon enough.

I pulled myself from my bed, my head still throbbing and I headed for the shower. I hoped a nice hot shower was all I needed to start feeling better to get myself back together. I assumed James would be over with my pieces from last night's show.

While in the shower my thoughts turned to James. What was I going to do? I knew his dirty little secret, which probably meant I wasn't getting away without a fight. I did have an attraction for him, but if I gave into that would I only be getting myself into trouble? What if he got busted? Would I go down with him?

_I could imagine that phone call to Charlie._

I pulled on some fresh clothes and wrapped my wet hair up into a towel. My stomach was growling, but I hadn't had time to go to the grocery store yet. That was going to have to be today's first priority.

_Knock. Knock._

Inwardly, I groaned. James was going to just have to do without me today, and I was sure he wasn't going to be too happy about that. I pulled the door open and much to my surprise there stood Alice, holding my pieces from last night's show.

"James asked me to drop these off to you. He said he had a couple of requests to buy this one." She held up the painting I had done of Jake. "Also, I'm here to take you shopping today. James wants me to help you pick out a dress for tonight. He's taking you, me, and Jasper out to some fancy restaurant."

My eyes widened as Alice pulled out a black credit card. "That's fine, but mind if we swing by the grocery store on the way back?" I was excited about getting to spend some time with Alice, I could see her and I becoming very good friends.

_But I would never tell her James's secret. I wondered if she already knew._

She nodded, "Go get ready then. I'll just hang out here. Want me to hang some of these pieces for you?"

"Sure. This place could use a bit of life, couldn't it?" I raced off to the bathroom to finish drying my hair and at least throw on a little makeup.

Looking back into my reflection I realized I didn't really recognize the girl who was looking back at me. My skin was almost translucent, dark circles apparent under my eyes even though I had been sleeping. I sighed as I grabbed my hair dryer and went to work so that we could leave as soon as possible.

After I decided I was at least presentable I headed back into the living room to see Alice sitting on the couch admiring her work. She had done an excellent job and my pieces looked good hanging on the walls of the apartment.

The picture of Jacob was front and center, right on the biggest wall. I could see the painting from my bed and for that I was grateful, I could see my sun every morning when I awoke.

"Bell, you ok?" Alice looked at me with concern.

I nodded. What was I supposed to tell her? Grabbing my purse and keys I lead our way to the front door locking it behind us.

"James is a good man, Bella. Is that's what's wrong?" Alice asked me as we walked toward the elevator and waited for it to come up to my floor and pick us up.

I was thankful, she was kind of giving me an out Part of me wondered why she kept feeling the need to reassure me of this fact though. "A little bit, yeah. I guess I just don't have too much luck in the relationship category."

"Well, let me tell you a little about James. Just because he got a ton of money when his parents were killed, he hasn't ever let it go to his head. He never charged Leah or me for lessons in his studio. The shows are always on his tab, because I know the studio doesn't pull in much income."

_So Alice had no idea. James told her he inherited money. How nice._

The elevator deposited us in the lobby and we headed out, turning towards the parking lot. "I'll drive us, you just navigate." I hoped that maybe driving my truck would help me fill a little better, so Alice and I both climbed in.

"We can stop and grab something to eat Bella, didn't look like you had much in your apartment. James said we could do whatever we needed."

That was generous of him, now wasn't it? I said nothing as Alice directed me to the nearest shopping plaza. This was nothing like they had in Forks, with all the designer outlets and store fronts.

First we grabbed breakfast, well more like lunch at this point at a quaint little French café. Alice used James credit card without a second thought, I wondered if Alice's opinion of James would have changed if she knew the truth. If she knew he lied about his money. If he told her he was independently wealthy because he dealt cocaine, and who knew what else.

I started to feel a little nauseated with the thought of this.

Alice then drug me next door to a boutique that carried all the latest runway styles and designers. I stared at the dresses; open-mouthed not even sure where to begin. This certainly wasn't my cup of tea and I felt uncomfortable here. I pulled my flannel shirt a little tighter around me.

Alice took my hand and led me through the massive racks of some of the fanciest clothing I had ever seen. "I have something in mind; I saw it online and thought of you immediately."

She pulled a long silver lace gown off the rack; it had a hint of black at the bottom and around the bust. It was strapless. The grin on Alice's face was getting larger as she held the dress up to my body, "This is perfect! Go try it on; I'll be right in I need to grab something for myself." She ushered me towards the fitting rooms as she headed off towards a deep burgundy knee-length halter style dress.

The sales girl smiled warmly at me when she saw my hesitation, "Right this way." She led me to any empty fitting room gently closing the door behind me. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror I knew I had no choice if I wanted to get this over with, so I began to change out of my clothes and into the dress.

When I saw the price on the tag I almost fainted, I couldn't let James pay for this.

As I was sliding the dress on there was a knock at the door, "I'm coming in!" Alice's voice announced before the door swung open and she hung her dress on the hanger. "That's perfect for you!" She zipped me up and I turned and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Damn, Alice was right. I did look good!_

I helped Alice try on her burgundy dress and we decided to call this shopping trip a success. Once more Alice had no problem using James's credit card to pay the $1,500 bill for the two dresses.

I was starting to think this wasn't the first time Alice had used James's credit card.

We stopped by a local grocery store where I was finally able to pick up some food. I stocked up on fresh fruit, vegetables, meat, tea, and water. Now my apartment would feel a little more like home.

It was late in the afternoon when Alice and I were pulling back into the parking lot of our building; we both grabbed grocery bags from the bed and piled into the elevator. "Thanks for your help today Alice, what time should I meet you guys for dinner?"

Alice turned to me, huge grin on her face. "James asked if I would help you get ready. That's what I do you know? I'm a personal stylist for my full-time job. I work with a few of the more well-known celebrities, but I can't tell you which ones. I'll be up at your apartment around 7, so be showered and leave your hair wet. I have some great styles in mind for you!" She almost squealed.

"Oh. Ok. Well that sounds good." I was a little taken aback, wondering if there was something wrong with how I styled myself.

Alice helped me lug the grocery bags into my apartment before she bid me farewell until later this evening.

* * *

**A/N – Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be the dinner, a little more look into dark James Annnnnndddd Charlie and Jake's arrival!**

**How will that go? Will James play nice with Jake?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

**True Colors**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Trace the Moment:_

_Alice turned to me, huge grin on her face. "James asked if I would help you get ready. That's what I do you know? I'm a personal stylist for my full-time job. I work with a few of the more well-known celebrities, but I can't tell you which ones. I'll be up at your apartment around 7, so be showered and leave your hair wet. I have some great styles in mind for you!" She almost squealed. _

"_Oh. Ok. Well that sounds good." I was a little taken aback, wondering if there was something wrong with how I styled myself. _

_Alice helped me lug the grocery bags into my apartment before she bid me farewell until later this evening._

I really didn't know how much time had passed before a gentle knocking woke me up. Slowly I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep on the couch. The sun was setting and only a dim light filtered in through the windows, the sky a brilliant shade of pink and purple.

The knock came again.

"Coming!" My voice was hoarse with sleep and my joints cracked in protest as I jumped up from my very awkward position and bolted towards the door.

Alice was standing there with a silver case and a couple of bags, she eyed me before laughing. "Well, I guess I woke you. Go jump in the shower, I'll go setup. I'm a little early anyway."

Quickly I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the shower, I was a little nervous at the thought of someone else getting me ready. I wasn't the type of girl who did heavy makeup or really did much with my hair.

_Maybe though, new city new me?_

I did as Alice instructed and left my hair damp; I did run a brush through it though. I made my way out into the living room wearing my favorite fluffy robe. Alice had her area setup in the kitchen, and even had a folding chair sitting there ready for me.

"Have a seat! I'm so excited for this Bella, I have so many ideas." Alice began pulling out hair accessories, straighteners, and curling irons out of one of her bags and setting them on the counter. She pulled out a can of something and squirted some of its contents into the palm of her hands before working it through my hair.

As she worked on me my mind thought of Jake and Charlie and their upcoming visit, I was so excited to see them and couldn't wait to introduce them to Alice. I still had the rest of this week to make it through before I would see them; I said a silent prayer that it would go fast and without incident.

After she was done with my hair, Alice came around the front of the chair and pulled out a makeup bag. "Now the fun part! I have some fun colors to use on you; I've noticed you tend to stick with neutral tones to keep that natural look. I'll stay with that, since it's what you seem comfortable with but I at least want to play up your eyes."

Those words relaxed me a bit; at least she was going to let me stay in my comfort zone. Alice worked quickly and expertly and before I knew it she was handing me a mirror. "Check yourself out! I think you will love it."

Slowly I brought the mirror up to check out my new reflection, I couldn't believe it! Alice had done a marvelous job; my hair was slightly curled with a sexy bed head look. My makeup was beautiful; she had done a slightly smoky eye using brown tones. I absolutely loved it. "Wow! Alice this is great, thank you."

She took a slight bow with a huge grin on her face, "Glad you do! Now go on, get into that dress so I can go get ready. James and Jasper are going to be here soon."

She immediately got to work on her own makeup as I went back to the closet to pull my dress out. I realized that part of me wished that Jake was the one I was meeting tonight, and not James. I wondered if Alice would still be my friend when things didn't work out with James since romantic relationships never work out for me anyway.

Holding my dress to my body I made my way back to the kitchen where Alice was putting the final touches on her makeup, "Zip me please?"

Once I was secure in my dress I spun around to face Alice and she was absolutely beaming, "You are so gorgeous! Tell me, who did your makeup?" She playfully winked at me and I grinned in response.

I watched as Alice expertly finished getting herself ready for tonight, the burgundy dress was a beautiful contrast against her alabaster skin and jet black hair. While we waited for James and Jasper to arrive we packed Alice's things back up in her bags, it was shortly after 8:30 when they arrived.

I had planned on announcing Charlie and Jake's arrival to everyone over dinner.

Both James and Jasper were dressed to the hilt, both in black suites. James had a silver tie to match my dress and Jasper was adorned with a burgundy tie which was the same deep striking shade that Alice wore. I almost felt like we were attending the Forks High Prom.

"My.. my.. Bella." James took my hand kissing the back of it. "You are absolutely stunning; Alice is good at what she does." He quickly turned to her, "You are defiantly the master of any type of canvas my dear."

"Where are my manners?" I could tell James was back on his high-class trip, his eyes were crazy almost. Wide. He must have been indulging a little bit in Riley's product before dinner. "Bella this is Jasper Whitlock, Jasper this is Bella Swan."

Jasper extended his hand towards me and I shook it, "Pleased to meet you darlin'". He had a deep Southern accent; his sandy colored hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. I nodded at his words and returned his smile, "You as well."

"Shall we?" James asked as he took my hand in his and led everyone out of my apartment and downstairs to a waiting limo.

_Wow. The drug business must be booming._

I regretted the thought as soon as I had it, but on the other hand it was probably true.

We all piled into the limo where James pulled a bottle of champagne out from a small refrigerator, "Tonight we celebrate!" He poured everyone a glass and then held his up for a toast, "To the success of business!" Everyone clinked their glasses together; I scanned everyone's faces to see if they knew exactly what business was successful.

Everyone was calm, peaceful, and happy.

We arrived at the restaurant where a waiting attendant opened the doors for us and ushered us in through the back entrance. James took my hand in his which caused chills up my spine; I couldn't deny myself my attraction to him.

I was at war with myself over this whole situation. I decided I was going to enjoy this evening if it killed me.

We were seated in the VIP section of the restaurant; our table had a wonderful view of the bay. The waitress brought us two bottles of champagne and took our orders, it was all on James and he made sure to let everyone know this was his special treat.

Jasper and James were having an animated conversation about some new building that was being built across town. I was waiting for my opportunity to bring up the news about Charlie and Jake's visit.

My chance came shortly after the waitress brought us our entrees. The conversations died as soon as food was placed in front of them.

_Typical men._ I had to laugh because Charlie was the same way. James looked up at me, quizzically.

"Sorry. Just thinking about something. Oh, I did want to tell you guys that my father and my best friend from home are coming to visit me this weekend." I was purposely leaving out that my best friend was a guy.

James smiled, "Wonderful! I would love to meet them both. Perhaps we can do dinner somewhere on Saturday?"

I nodded, "That would be wonderful." I really wanted to get Charlie and Jake's opinions on James.

"Alice? Jasper? You guys in?" James asked them before taking a bite of his dinner. They both nodded in response.

We continued chatting throughout dinner and through another bottle of champagne, where James once again toasted to business. I was trying my best just to forget about that, hoping that in case of a raid the cops would buy my innocent excuse.

After dinner we all piled in the limo once again and headed back to the apartment building. Alice and Jasper bid us goodnight and James walked me up to my apartment. I could feel the nervousness building in the pit of my stomach.

Once we arrived at my door James pinned me against it. "Thank you Bella. It is wonderful of you to not say anything about my business." One of his hands moved began stroking my hair.

The nervousness in my stomach immediately turned to fear.

"We have something special, you and I." His eyes were crazy; he must have indulged in his business during his last trip to the restroom. "I've never experienced this with anyone, well there was Victoria. But I grew tired of her games. You don't strike me as the type who plays games, are you Bella?"

I shook my head.

"Good. I'm certain that my meeting of your father and best friend will go smoothly, and of course we will tell them that my job is running the studio. If money matters come up, well I do come from a very wealthy family."

His hand moved from my hair to my face which he gently rubbed using the back of his hand.

I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Like I said, I always get what I want." Before I knew it he was cupping my face in both of his hands before he crushed his lips to mine. His smell absolutely intoxicated me; I began to return his kiss. A slight moan escaped me. I couldn't help it, I was torn but the part of me who hungered for James Mallory was taking control.

James broke the kiss. "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now I have business matters I must attend to." His lips gently touched my forehead and he was gone.

I let out the breath I had been holding.

I was wondering if maybe I should tell James that my best friend was a guy a very good-looking, toned, and buff one at that.

The rest of the week flew by, Jake and I texted back and forth getting all of the details ironed out. I was so excited to see him and Charlie I was almost bubbling over. James and I didn't see each much since I was working and he was busy taking care of "business".

I was putting the finishing touches on my apartment, when the knock came at the door. Alice and I had gone shopping with James's credit card of course. She helped me to pick out some more things to make my place feel more like home than just a place to stay.

"Coming!" I yelled, the excitement evident in my voice. I raced over to the door yanking it open. There stood Jacob, my sun, with that lopsided grin that I loved so much. "Bella!" He picked me up and swung me around. I breathed him in, I missed his woodsy scent.

"You're going to make her dizzy there Jake and that will mean a trip to the ER." Charlie's voice sounded like home. Jake put me down and I raced over to him, almost falling over. He scooped me up in his arms, "I miss you kiddo."

"I am so glad you guys are here! I want you to meet some people; we are going out to dinner tonight. Everyone is so nice, and people like my paintings!" I was babbling.

I turned and saw Jake looking at the painting of him that was hanging over my new television set. He turned back to me with a huge smile.

"Bells, why don't you go show Jake around a little bit. I'm going to rest up a bit, if you don't mind." Charlie said with a raised eyebrow and a wink at Jake.

_Ok. What did the two of them have planned?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N – Ok we are almost to the confusing time jumping parts. Next chapter James meets Jake and Charlie and after that is when we are doing a major time jump. I'm working on that chapter as we speak!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! Love you guys!**


End file.
